


囚（1）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	囚（1）

[1]  
时间在Thor过于焦急的等待中一分一秒的过去，他双手交叉着，身上车队的衣服被满身肌肉紧绷，汗水浸湿了额前几缕金发，手焦躁的急于拨开那些遮住眼帘的碎发。  
“不好意思，Thor先生，您的车队赞助已经撤资了。”  
女人甜美且机械化的声音仿佛是来自地狱的声响，轻易的夺走了Thor手中最后的希望。  
“My friend...我...”  
那像是神祇一般高耸的身姿艰难地弯成一个弧度，他正对着为他而坚持的车队兄弟们道歉，是他的过于正义害了自己地下车手的职业生涯，也害了这些不辞辛苦与自己并肩前行的兄弟。  
Thor常常会怀恋老家里的风光，当他开着父亲改装的车辆驰骋在田野中，花香萦绕鼻前，微风吹过刘海，一切都是那么美好，只有车子与他。  
可来了这座吃人不吐骨头的城市后他才明白这世间不止有分明的黑与白，更多的是人们避而不谈却存在着的灰。

男人双手抱胸倚在阴暗的过道里，皮质的手套看起来质地良好，他轻柔的推动高挺鼻梁上的墨镜，在墨镜之后打视着眼前颓废的坐在“冷板凳”上的猎物。  
比他那些收集来的珍品更为出色，那紧绷在猎物身上的队服勾勒出属于男人刚硬的线条，可想而知脱掉后该是多么美好的一幅景象。  
真是让人很想尝试一番了。  
男人轻舔已然干燥的上唇，发现那个猎物正向他的方向走来，赶紧动手整理了西装衣摆的褶皱。

“我会投资你，有兴趣吗？”  
男人迈开那双修长的腿挡在了Thor前去的方向，Thor微微停顿，在那件业界众所周知的事情之后还会有人愿意投资他吗？  
皮质的手套不带一丝温度的划过Thor结实的胸肌，最后停留在那车队衣服扣得不整齐所敞开的衣领处，名片随着男人迷人的笑声放入Thor的胸前，Thor就像是站街的那些男男女女，明码标价等人来取。  
Shit！  
即使Thor经历过那么多事可也没有让他的暴脾气有所收敛，他狠狠的将男人抵在墙面上，一双大手挥开了那在夜晚根本不需要存在的男人的墨镜，紧接着印入Thor眼帘的是一双绿宝石一般的瞳孔，美丽的像是一件珍贵的易碎品，而绿宝石中显露的光芒是不屑与讥讽，Thor明显的感觉到腹部被一个冰冷的东西抵住。  
枪？  
这个穿着高档定制西装，黑色的发抹了油梳得一丝不苟的，像是一个优雅英伦绅士的男人，居然会有枪？

Thor高举双手表示投降，他再怎么强大也不会愚蠢到螳臂当车，他看到了男人眼中愉悦的神采，似乎他的投降是件值得开心的事情。  
“你会来找我的。”  
男人优雅的转身，枪还把玩在手中并没有准备收起，他把背面留给了Thor，却百分百的自信Thor不敢上前偷袭。  
事实证明Thor确实不敢，他那极好的视力自然看到了不远处一辆豪车前站着的几个黑衣人，他们正恭敬的等待着男人，任何一个都是不输Thor的体魄。  
Thor赢不了，男人有钱有势，这便是在这纸醉金迷的城市生存的最高法则。

还带着男人古龙水香气的名片被Thor左右翻看，如果他没有看错这个地址就是传说中大名鼎鼎的红灯区，而这座大楼就是红灯区的中心，男人是做什么的不言而喻，这份投资他需要付出什么也可想而知，但是...  
Thor捏紧了手中的名片，那一团皱在他掌心坚硬的纸片甚至蹭破了皮。  
“Thor，别灰心，我们一定会找到合适的赞助商的。”好友Steve看似毫不在意的拍上Thor的肩，可Thor却没有漏看好友拳头上的青紫，又是为了他和他们的梦想去打黑拳了？  
Thor啊Thor，你看一看，站在那对着你微笑的兄弟们，你怎么可以再为了自尊和矜持这些无聊的东西一次又一次辜负他们的期望呢？

红灯区是那么的隐秘，即使它们的存在在某些地方的法律上是合理的，可从业者也不敢明目张胆的告诉全世界，他们是在做什么。  
然而在红灯区就有这样一个地方，高耸入云的楼，时尚的建筑以及那近乎光污染的全透明窗台，Thor被这种光亮闪了眼，在他手里早已被捏的太过于皱巴的名片依稀还有楼层数和那个男人的姓名——Loki Laufeyson。

精致的琉璃台上各式各样美味的食物，人们穿着西装革履杯盏交错亲密交谈，只有那些被关在房间里等待被人甄选的男男女女们才昭示着这场盛宴背后的目的，在Loki的眼中这些都不是罪恶的，罪恶的只有不愿说出来的隐秘，至少这些披着高档衣物的人们愿意把癖好展示给一部分的人看。  
“Boss，有人找您。”侍从刻意的与Loki保持一段距离，他知道他们这个狡猾的老板是有多讨厌人们不必要的亲密。  
Loki从层层人群中一眼就看到了站在那局促不安的金发男人，他前所未有的愉悦，嘴角甚至扯起了一个不常让人见到的微笑，Thor Odinson来了，一如他所有计划中的一环。  
“等下带他去我的地下室。”  
Loki低沉带有磁性的声音还带着一丝丝兴奋的颤抖，侍从不难看出自己的Boss又捕捉到新鲜可口的猎物了，希望这个宛如神祇的金发大个子不会被“调教”的太惨。

浓烈的麝香气味让刚进门的Thor吓得差点退了出去，味道太过于强烈了，一吸入到鼻腔就引起了全身莫名的颤立。  
今天的Thor穿着白色休闲衫却依然勾勒出优美硬朗的线条，那金色的长发被简单的挽起露出了雕刻般的脸颊，比之赛场上的他更吸引人。  
Loki笑着舔抵自己的唇瓣，唇瓣上是一片水色，Thor莫名的觉得某个地方被揪着紧紧的抽动。

“你可以投资多少？”  
Thor赶紧压下内心过于奇怪的感受，他那双如蓝宝石一般美丽的眼眸紧紧盯着Loki，并不拐弯抹角而是直接去询问，在这几天他做好了所有的心理建设，不过是出卖身体而已就可以拯救一个车队，只要他拿到冠军再也不去理会别人的事情，一切都会重新开始而那些即将要去做的所谓不算光彩的事情一定也能全部被遗忘。  
“那要看你值多少了。”  
Loki从香樟木的桌子上拿起一副银制的手铐，这里是独一无二的地下室，有着所有猎奇的器具，Loki很少亲自带人过来，带来的都是他觉得值得调教的。  
值多少？Thor并不知道怎么回答，尤其在他看到那一排算是让他大开眼界的器具上，他能猜到他需要为一些人提供服务，可他没想到这还涉及到情趣？  
“整个赛季，整个车队，所有费用。”  
这并不是一个可以后悔的时机，Thor很明确的知道如果他不将双手递上去，心甘情愿的被Loki手中的手铐紧紧扣住，他将会失去这唯一能拉到赞助的机会。  
“Good boy，只要你值得，你想要的都会有的。”  
Loki笑着将那手铐扣得紧了些，Thor的手腕被磨得有些发红。

“好了，让我看看你的价值吧。”  
Loki大手一推将壮了自己将近一倍的Thor推坐在特质的椅子上，那椅子上有着小小的齿痕，磨蹭着Thor身下的牛仔裤又不至于将其蹭破。  
S？M？  
都是成年人了，平日里碟片也没有少看，Thor并不是分辨不出身下折磨着他的小道具是个什么东西，可他紧紧咬住唇瓣，想着即使要出卖身体他也希望自己会是上面的那个。  
“我只做上面的那个。”  
Thor粗着嗓子看着Loki的手流连于那些器具还未停下的模样，身体里感到一丝恐惧。  
“上面？上面的定义很广，不过我也没有考虑你做下面的，很多人会指明要你这款的，来，让我看看合不合格。”  
Loki手中的像是小恶魔尾巴的器具隔着一段距离直抵Thor的胸前左右拨动，竟是把那件白色休闲衫撕扯开，露出了令人惊艳的腹肌。  
小恶魔尾巴冰冷的在Thor挺立空气中的乳尖绕着圈圈，令人更惊艳的是因为这种冰冷的刺激，Thor练就优美的腹肌正上下起伏着，甚至在Loki恶劣的持续刺激下硬挺出最美的形状。  
可以，这个身体很值钱。

Loki笑着为自己找到的猎物感到满意，他拿起手边一杯红酒全然不顾的就往Thor的身体洒去，红色的酒渍顺着肌肉漂亮的纹路缓慢滑落，Thor又被冷的一个激灵，手腕反射性的想要睁开手铐的束缚逃离这个地方，可身下某个地方也被滑落冰冷的红酒所浸透。  
Thor因为害羞与心情激动导致全身肌肤泛红，Loki就像是看着一件完美的艺术品一般激动的指尖颤抖，可Loki并没有透露过多的心情。  
“上身值点钱，让我们来看看下方值多少钱吧。”  
明明是如此冰冷的声音，Thor却鬼使神差的在Loki的语气中听出了兴奋。  
Shit！  
兴奋什么？  
难道他第一个要服务的对象是这个优雅冰冷的老板？  
Thor这才注意到了这位看上去和自己一般年岁的男人，剪裁合身的定制西装包裹住修长的躯体，臂膀上应该有着锻炼合理的肌肉，在绅士的躯体下增添了几分男人硬朗的魅力，还有黑色的发梢被别于耳后露出精巧的耳垂，耳垂上有着一颗绿色的宝石耳钉，看起来居然有点...诱人？  
Thor真的要骂自己流氓了！难道是因为这满屋子的麝香味？他身下被浸湿的物体有了慢慢挺立的趋势，尤其在看到Loki正背对他兴奋的挑着器具而翘挺在他面前的臀部。  
Thor的喉结上下滚动，觉得口渴极了。  
——TBC——


End file.
